There He Goes Again
by mewgirl13
Summary: Makoto begins to become worried when he starts to develop strange feelings for Haru. Fluff.


For Dusksunset

sorry if it isn't that good or too short, I don't know the characters at all, so it made it sort of difficult

hope you enjoy!

I don't own Free! or anything associated. Thanks guys

"And, there he goes again."

Clothes stripped off and thrown in careless piles of color in the grass. Makoto looked on, helpless, as Haru splashed into the water. All it took was a small lake that he had caught out of the corner of his eye through the trees as the pair walked to set him off running.

Makoto grumbled as he followed his friend's path through the trees. He sat on the grassy knoll that was next to the lake. Makoto looked on at his friend who raced back and forth in the water by his feet. After a while, he began to relax and rest in the sun.

The sun began it's slow and steady decent and the sky began to change color. Haru swam to the edge of the lake and walked through the shallow water. Makoto opened his eyes and saw Haru. When he saw him, his breath shortened.

His wet, black hair glistened in in the orange glow of the sun. His eyes, which were a steely blue, stared back at Makoto blankly. His face still held a stoic stare. Water dripped from his hair and rolled down his toned arms and chiseled chest. Makoto watched as Haru walked towards him. He felt as though he were going to feint.

"What's wrong?" Haru said, he had noticed the suprised look on Makoto's face.

"What do you mean?" Makoto replied.

"Your face. You look like you just saw a ghost. It's all pale and you're sweating, are you feeling sick or somthing?" Haru said as he knelt down and examined Makoto's face.

A strange feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach as Haru's face grew closer to his. He had never felt this before. It made Makoto nervous.

"I-I'm fine! We should, uh, get back home. It's getting late." He said.

Haru looked into Makoto's eyes for a long time. He was trying to read his mind, as he usually was able too. Makoto laughed and shook to his feet. The pair walked silently back to their homes, Makoto avoided the prying eyes of Haru the whole way home.

Makoto was unable to sleep the whole night. He was thinking about the events of the day. Why had he felt that way? He had never seen Haru in that way before. With his glistening chest and abs and-

"No!" Makoto shouted. "Stop." He felt lightheaded and sweaty just thinking about him.

"Why?" He asked himself. "What happened back there? Why do I feel this way?"

Makoto would toss and turn all night, confused and wondering about his strange reaction to his childhood friend.

Meanwhile, Haru slept with a smile on his face.

Makoto woke with a jolt the next morning.

"No! That's impossible!" He panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Am I...in love with Haru-chan?!"

He whispered.

"No, no way." He said.

He had always been very close to Haru and he was always very good to Makoto. They spent all their time together. They were the same as any other couple, except that they were not a couple!

"I am just going to pretend like yesterday did not happen. I just hope he will too." He said, and began to get ready for school.

The pair walked through the halls as if it were any normal day. They talked and Makoto laughed as though, truly, the previous day had not even occurred.

Throughout the day, Makoto's mind would drift to the thought of Haru. He would find himself smiling at the thought of him and Haru together. All would quickly end as Makoto pushed the thoughts from his brain.

Haru and Makoto walked home together again that evening. While he seemed fine on the surface, Makoto had a strange nagging feeling in his gut.

'Should I at least tell him? What would he say? What would even I say?'

Makoto looked down at Haru and found his cool blue eyes staring back at him. Makoto struggled to come up with words to explain to his friend, but what came out was stutters.

In one motion, Haru grabbed Makoto's shirt in his fists and pulled him towards him. Their lips met in a flash of intensity. Makoto's eyes went wide and Haru's blue ones were glued shut. Makoto's eyes gently drifted closed he returned the passionate kiss.

Haru released Makoto and looked up at him blankly.

"I-I" Makoto stumbled.

"You think I didn't know?" Haru said.

"I-why didn't you tell me?" Makoto said, face red.

"I just did." Haru said. "I knew as soon as I looked at you yesterday. The look on your face was unmistakeable. I felt made that face a while ago, when I looked at you." His face reddened.

"Of course you already knew." Makoto laughed. "I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything" Haru smiled. A rare sight.

Haru pulled Makoto to him again and the two shared a moment that would last them a lifetime. They separated and Haru began walking down the street as he previously had.

The pair walked silently down the road for many minutes, hand in hand. The sun began it's delicate dip behind the earth and the sky was turning orange.

A glance to his left was all it took, and Haru had once again bolted to the small lake hidden behind the trees.

With a smile, Makoto ran next to his new love, hands still interlocked.

'Ah, there he goes again.' He sighed.

But this was no longer a sigh of exasperation, but one of a man who was finally where he belonged; right next to Haru


End file.
